La Batalla Final por Narnia
by killerqueen04
Summary: Susan a sucumbido en una gran depresión, mientras que en Narnia luchan nuevamente por la paz de las tierras. ¿Susan podrá entrar? ¿el reino de la bruja blanca conquistara de nuevo? Una nueva aventura para los Pevensie y Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Eh estado leyendo unos muy buenos fics de Narnia y me anime también, xDD. Pues, a mi como a muchos otros me desilusiono el final de los libros, y me dejo muy triste, por que mi personaje predilecto siempre han sido Susan, Caspian y Peter (no habrá triangulo amoroso, a menos que estén de acuerdo, xDD) pues me anime a escribirlo sobre luego de la Ultima Batalla. Y bien, aqui les va, espero que les guste, y que me dejen review, por fa.

**PD: Ninguno de los personajes de Narnia me pertenecen,** (excepto Peter y Caspian *babas*, xDD es broma) **pertenecen a C.S Lewis y a Walt Disney Pictures y a Walden Media y a la 20th Century Fox.**

**Cap I La Benévola**

Una suave ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello negro y largo de la chica se esparciera, calleándole en el rostro. Los mechones de cabello se pegaron a sus mejillas pálidas, parecidas a la porcelana, cubiertas por las lagrimas que habían estado bajando por ella desde hacia una hora.

Sentada en la espesa hierba, la chica colocaba sus manos en la tierra, mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?- susurro para sus adentros, mientras que las lágrimas aun continuaban su curso, y sentía como su alma y corazón eran desgarrados desde adentro, como si una espada la atravesara.

Incluso el ambiente podía percibir su tristeza, hasta el cielo comenzaba a llorar por el sufrimiento de la joven. Una a una las gotas comenzaron a empapar a la jovencilla, que mantenía su mirada fija en la lapida que estaba frente a ella.

**Flashback**

_-Susan Pevensie, debe ir a la oficina del director- un hombre de mediana edad hizo ademan para que la hermosa joven pasara y se encaminara a la oficina del director, en la planta baja. Amaba verse bien, ser la envidia de las chicas de la Universidad, con un vestido azul oscuro, como el cielo en las noches sin estrella, sin mangas y con un cinturón blanco, la joven bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, sin perder la elegancia de llevar tacones. Con un suave "toc, toc" aguardo la respuesta que le permitiera pasar. Un "adelante" se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que ella entrara, sin mucho interés._

_El directo, un hombre bastante mayor, con densas arrugas en su frente y una barba muy bien arreglada, indico a la joven que tomara asiento. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, algo que hizo que la chica temiera un poco. Lo primero que llego a su mente fue el que sus padres no habían pagado la mensualidad de la Universidad. Si eso ocurría, era una vergüenza, una humillación para ella, ¿Cómo saldría a la calle si era eso cierto? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

_-Srta. Pevensie, hemos recibido una muy mala noticia…- y así comenzaba, Susan esperaba a que el hombre le dijera que no podría continuar su curso en la Universidad, que debía tomar sus cosas e irse.- Ocurrió una desgracia, Srta., hace poco menos de dos horas… es muy difícil lo que tendré que comunicarle… - "hazlo ya de una maldita vez" pensó la chica. Sabía que le dirían que debía irse de la Universidad, pero si era así, sus padres la iban a tener que escuchar, muy seriamente. -… su familia ha perecido en un accidente de tren, yo… lo siento mucho Srta.- aquello fue como un baño de agua fría, muy confuso, una mentira. Mentira._

_-Eso no es cierto- negó. No podía procesar bien lo que decía, no procesaba, no la digería. Se puso de pie automáticamente, obligando al director a hacer lo mismo. El rostro cubierto de arrugas mostro algo parecido a la lástima, algo que hizo que la chica estallara en enojo, en ira, en tristeza. Unas ganas de morir se apoderaban de ella. –Mentira, es mentira- rugió, sintiendo como la presión subía a su cabeza. Imposible, no, no podía ser, toda su familia, sus hermanos. Su pequeña Lucy, tan distanciadas que estaban en el último año, pero ella nunca la dejaba de amar. Su Edmund, al más que defendía de Peter, su hermanito del alma. Su Peter, siempre tan orgulloso, siempre peleando con ella, pero lo amaba, su hermano mayor, su protector, su fiel amigo. Amaba a sus hermanos, a sus padres, eso no podía ser cierto._

_-Srta. Pevencie, no sabe cuánto lo lamento, pero debe ser fu…- no lo dejo continuar, salió de la oficina. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro. Unas chicas pasaron por su lado, dándose cuenta del estado de la joven._

_-Susan, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la más alta y delgada. Su cabello rojo estaba amarrado en una trenza francesa. Se detuvo junto a las otras jóvenes, esperando la respuesta de Susan. Su rostro cubierto de pecas, se volvió preocupado, nunca había visto a su amiga así._

_-Estoy bien, bien- grito Susan, un grito desgarrador, mientras caía violentamente al suelo, y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, y un dolor horrible se presentaba en su pecho, dejándola sin respiración. ¡Quería morir, morir! Se había preocupado por el pago de la Universidad, mientras que sus padres y hermanos fallecían en el tren. ¿Habían sentido dolor? Sus cuerpos… ¿Dónde estaban sus cuerpos? Un grupo de profesores salió a la ayuda de la chica, que decía cosas que no se podían entender. El director abrió su oficina, las chicas entraron junto a Susan y al profesor que la cargaba en brazos. Nadie podía hacerla parar, no dejaba de llorar, pensando en sus hermanos._

••••

Aun estaba en el cementerio, mientras la lluvia le mojaba el cabello, y borraba los rastros de las lágrimas. Su corazón latía lentamente, jamás se recuperaría, jamás lo haría. Se coloco de pie como pudo, para tambalearse y volver a caer en el lodo, cortándose con una piedra que no había visto. Maldijo por lo bajo, que más le pasaría, ¿Qué más? ¿Un rayo, morir quemada? Si era lo que faltaba, que avanzara, porque no podría seguir soportando cosas malas en su vida, no podría. Volvió a colocarse de pie, observando su corte en su mano, le dolía, pero no más que la muerte de sus hermanos. Era solo una pequeña cosquilla, nada grave, su verdadero dolor era mental, no físico.

Los cuerpos de su familia no habían sido encontrados, el tren había explotado, causando un fuego horrible, que consumió todo a su paso, incluyendo a los cuerpos y algunos bomberos que trataban de apagarlo. Susan decidió que compraría una sola lapida, que serviría para colocar los nombres de su familia, aunque estuviera vacía. "Familia Pevensie" leía.

-Hay no estoy yo- se dijo, tristemente, como deseaba estar allí, que su cuerpo fuera quemado por el fuego, pero hubiera sido feliz, porque estaba con su familia, no sola en el mundo como estaba en ese momento. La familia de su primo Eustace, con el dolor de la partida de su hijo, decidieron mudarse a Norte América para comenzar de nuevo. ¿Cómo comenzaría ella? No había forma de conocerlo. Por el momento había dejado de asistir a la Universidad, solo dos meses de la partida de su amada familia, y sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Aun con las manos llenas de lodo, se seco las lágrimas. Se dirigió al taxi que la esperaba, el hombre leía una revista, mientras esperaba a la joven Pevensie, para regresarla a su casa. –Adiós- lanzo un beso a la tumba, y con pasos torpes subió al taxi.

•••

Llego a su casa, lanzando el abrigo al mueble donde siempre Peter descansaba. "Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil, porque todo me los recuerda?" pensó, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Subió las escaleras, una casa tan grande, producto de la herencia que les había quedado, solo a ella, porque no tenía con quien compartirla.

Entro al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la luz. Su rostro estaba mugriento, repleto de lodo y rastros de lágrimas. Debajo de sus ojos, dos pequeñas y bien marcadas ojeras, producto de las noches en vela, llorando, sin conciliar el sueño. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, en otro tiempo le hubiera dado vergüenza el salir así, como ya lo había hecho, pero en esta ocasión no le importaba. Se baño y se coloco un camisón, había perdido varios kilos desde ese día donde recibió la peor noticia de su vida.

Se encamino a su cama, mientras que un gran dolor empezaba a surgir, el dolor de estar sola en aquella casa, para siempre. No habrían buenas noches por parte de Peter y Edmund, tampoco platicas hasta media noche con Lu, tampoco los regaños de sus padres para que se durmieran. No habría otra forma de cómo describirlo, se sentía morir. Abrió la habitación de sus hermanos, todo estaba como lo habían dejado, por el miedo de corromperse, no la había abierto, pero necesitaba verla. Las dos camas estaban arregladas, sobre la de Ed, estaba un libro de geometría, y en el de Peter, uno de historia.

Camino hasta la cama de Peter, y se sentó en ella, tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo, una página sobre salida le llamo su atención, era un sobre, que leía: "Para Peter, De Lucy". Dudo un instante en si debía leerlo, lo dudo, realmente lo dudo. ¿Podría soportarlo? Si había soportado su perdida, también podría hacerlo con la carta o fuera lo que fuese aquello. Saco el sobre del libro, dejando caer este ultimo al suelo, cayendo en sus pies.

-Maldición- grito por el dolor. Un libro de más de setecientas páginas, estaba segura que le había roto el pie, dolía una barbaridad. Se pincho la lengua para no seguir maldiciendo. Tomo el sobre, y lo abrió con calma, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban como gelatinas y su corazón estaba acelerado. Solo un dibujo, un dibujo que hizo que su dolor en el alma aumentara mas. Aslan, el gran león, al que había negado miles de veces, diciéndose a sí misma que nunca existió, que era un juego de niños. Con él, surgió el pensamiento del joven rey que le había robado el corazón, pero que era imposible, porque él se iba a casar con una estrella. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, Aslan le había dicho que viviera en su mundo, y ella lo había cumplido, ¡ella le cumplió! Hizo lo que él le pidió, aunque era injusto, por que ella lo amaba, amaba su tierra, amaba al gran león, amaba al joven rey. ¡Una injusticia! Y ella era la mala, la frívola para sus hermanos, la malagradecida que había olvidado todo, ¡pero si se lo pidieron! Tal vez eso era una prueba, pero ahora qué más da, sus hermanos están muertos, ella está sola, jamás regresaría a Narnia, jamás, porque lo había negado, había negado al león que tenía enfrente de ella, el dibujo que Lucy le hizo a Peter. Pero un momento, ella también le había entregado un sobre a ella, pero ella nunca lo abrió.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a correr, casi cojeando por el dolor en su pierna, y a oscuras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y busco su cama.

**Flashback**

_-Su, quiero darte algo- la pequeña Pevensie, ya no tan pequeña, lucía un hermoso vestido de flores, irían a una fiesta. Susan se miraba en el espejo, estaba hermosa, radiante, como una reina, como la reina que había sido. Negó la cabeza, eso solo habían sido juegos de niños._

_-Sí, Lu- dijo sin interés, pintaba sus labios con el rojo carmín que le había regalado su madre. Paso seguido, tomo unas perlas y se las coloco. Sería la envidia de la fiesta, la más hermosa. Ninguna de sus amigas tenía ese vestido tan fabuloso. ¿Y el peinado? Ninguna de las amigas podría conseguirlo. Sencillamente hermosa, hermosa._

_-Eh, te parecerá tonto, pero, pero quiero que tengas esto- la joven castaña le alargo su mano a su hermana, que terminaba de colocarse sus pantallas de perlas. Sin mucha importancia, Susan lo tomo y lo miro por encima, estaba sellado, y olía a lavanda. Lucy se sonrojo. –Es que estaba sobre el tocado de mamá y le cayó algo de colonia de lavanda.- se lamento, profundamente avergonzada. Susan sonrió, amaba el perfume de su madre, era tan delicioso, le hacía recordar… negó la cabeza._

_-No es nada, me agrada la colonia de mamá- se veía mayor, no parecía una chica de 18, sino una mujer de unos veintitantos, pero aun así, Lucy la encontraba como la mujer más hermosa, como lo había sido en Narnia._

_-Chicas deseen prisa- llamo Peter, vestido con etiqueta. No siempre se iba a fiestas, mucho menos cuando se estaba en guerra, pero había que aprovechar las pocas oportunidades. Lucy fue la primera en salir, bromeaba con Edmund. Susan escucho los pasos de sus hermanos por las escaleras. Se tentó en abrir el sobre, pero el llamado de su padre la hizo colocarse de pie. Lo guardo entre su ropa y cerro su habitación._

_No lo llego a abrir, lo había olvidado, estaba molesta, su hermano la había celado de un chico que le pidió que bailara. Con un "Y dices que lo extrañas" refiriéndose a Caspian, Susan dejo de bailar, para irse molesta, rabiosa. ¿Qué sabia el de lo que ella sentía? Si Caspian la había olvidado, se había casado. Ella tenía el mismo derecho que él en olvidarlo._

•••

Abrió las gavetas donde estaba su ropa, buscando entre sus blusas y faldas, hasta dar con el sobre, aun sellado, como si estuviera esperando por ella. Lo saco, dejando caer la ropa al suelo. Dando tumbos se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Peter y Edmund, y volvió a sentarse. Tomo el sobre entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, ¿Y si tenía escrito algo que ella no deseaba ver? Busco la valentía en su corazón, y rompió suevamente el sello, pudiendo percibir nuevamente el aroma a Lavanda, unas lagrimas cayeron en el sobre. El aroma de su madre, aun estaba impreso en el.

Dejo el sobre a un lado, y con manos temblorosas, abrió el papel. Otro dibujo, el más hermoso que había visto, un prado, un prado narniano, a las afueras de Cair Paravel, donde cazaba con sus hermanos. Las lagrimas, de felicidad mezclada con dolor, caían agresivamente en el dibujo, despintándolo. Enjuago sus lágrimas, para que no destruyeran su dibujo, el dibujo que Lucy le había realizado. Abajo leía: "No lo olvides nunca, siempre fue verdad, siempre estuvimos ahí, nuestro verdadero hogar" comenzó a llorar en voz alta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo? Se había podido olvidar de eso, si eran los momentos más felices que había tenido en su vida.

-Aslan, perdón, perdón- comenzó a llorar, mientras tomaba en sus manos el dibujo de Aslan y lo abrazaba, mientras que su mano derecha caí sobre el otro dibujo, dañando la pintura de este. –Noo- se dijo, quitando sus manos del dibujo. Una gran parte se había despegado por las lágrimas, la pintura estaba en sus manos. –Noo, por favor, eres lo único que me queda, por favor- suplico, tratando de reparar el dibujo, que ya estaba desecho. –Aslan por favor, perdóname, por favor. Lucy, Peter, Edmund los amo. Por favor, por favor- cerró sus ojos, como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca y no quisiera verlo. –Por favor, perdóname Aslan, te amo, amo a Narnia, creo y tengo fe en ti y en Narnia, por favor, perdóname- rogo. Un rugido hizo que abriera los ojos.

Los dibujos se consolidaban en uno, haciendo que una hermosa y deslumbrante luz invadiera la habitación, cegándola. Sentía tranquilidad, amor, paz. –Narnia, perdóname- rogo una vez más, haciendo que su habitación se fuera despintando, como si se borrara, cayéndose. Tenía miedo, la casa se estaba derrumbando. –Aslan, por favor- rogo una vez más, cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a su rostro. Un ruido ensordecedor se abrió paso, para que luego, el rugido de un león volviera a resonar. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, hasta que todo se silencio, solo quedaba el ruido de las aves, del agua… ¿de las aves? ¿Del agua? Se puso de pie abriendo sus ojos, cegándose por el hermoso sol que la hacía resplandecer, la hacía sentirse como una reina, lo que era.

-Y lo que eres- una voz dulce y melodiosa la hizo girarse. Aslan, el gran león estaba tras de ella, sentado en sus dos patas, viéndose mucho más grande desde la última vez que lo había podido ver. La alegría que sentía Susan hacia que quisiera brincar, gritar, correr, llorar de felicidad.

-Aslan- se acerco hasta el, para luego arrodillarse y mirar hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Tenía miedo de que el la despreciara por haberlo negado, por haber negado su reino.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos, Reina Susan?- dijo el Gran León, haciendo que su aliento suave, y frio llegara hasta la joven, que subió la mirada, llena de lágrimas.

-Por qué no lo merezco, yo… fui una cobarde- su voz se rompió en las últimas palabras, para hacer que su llanto comenzara. Aslan la observo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero has aprendido la lección, Reina Susan, has aprendido que lo material no puede hacer que olvides tu familia y a tu hogar, tu verdadero hogar- la chica asintió ante aquellas palabras, era verdad, jamás volvería a hacerlo, había sido muy doloroso. -¿Y por qué no arreglar esa cobardía con aliento de la más noble valentía?- soplo a Susan, que al instante dejo de llorar, para sentir una gran alegría y fortaleza en su corazón. -¿Y ahora?- le pregunto.

-Mucho mejor- la chica abrazo al león, perdiéndose en su melena, en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía en casa, nuevamente en casa.

-Has de saber que un nuevo problema ha surgido- Susan se puso seria, ella llegaba y un nuevo problema comenzaba. –La bruja blanca escapo de su castigo, y quiere nuevamente el poder.- dijo el león, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Pero tú lo detendrás, lo hiciste la ultima vez- dijo Susan, dubitativa, mientras le seguía los pasos al león. Aslan negó la cabeza lentamente. -¿Por qué?- pregunto Susan.

- Por que las cosas no suceden de la misma manera dos veces, Reina Benévola.- la chica asintió, no estaba complacida, pero si debía sacrificarse por Narnia lo haría.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- pregunto, deteniéndose. Aun llevaba su camisón, blanco con algunas flores dibujadas. Estaba descalza, y con su cabello suelto, hasta mitad de espalda.

-Por el momento, ir a ver a tus hermanos- Susan sonrió. Lo sabía, lo sabía, sus hermanos estaban en Narnia, ellos estaban bien. La alegría que sintió subió hasta sus ojos azules, que tomaron su hermoso color, además de un brillo de alegría. –Pero antes debes tener el porte de una reina- la chica se miro la ropa, parecía más bien un esclava a una reina. Sonrió avergonzada, mientras unas dríades soplaban a su alrededor, formando un hermoso vestido verde, digno de una reina. Ya no era Susan Pevensie, la chica londinense, no, ella era la Reina Susan, la Benévola.

•••

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. Proximamente el proximo fic. u.u ¿quien habra liberado a la bruja? solo con el tiempo se sabra. ¿cuales seran las reacciones de los reyes al ver el regreso de la benévola?

**Reviews Por fvor**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mis amigos narnianos que siguen la historia! Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio que hacen que continue la historia. Lamento la tardanza (u.u) no tenia mucha musa en estos dias, asi que se me hizo algo trabajoso sacar el cap, pero aqui esta y eso es lo que importa, xD. Espero que les guste mucho, y recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, y que los lectores son lo maximo!

Abajo los vuelvo a ver!

**att: Killerqueen04**

**PD: Ninguno de los personajes de Narnia me pertenecen,** (excepto Peter y Caspian *babas*, xDD es broma) **pertenecen a C.S Lewis y a Walt Disney Pictures y a Walden Media y a la 20th Century Fox.**

**Cap II Love Happens**

_-¿Y qué debo hacer?- pregunto, deteniéndose. Aun llevaba su camisón, blanco con algunas flores dibujadas. Estaba descalza, y con su cabello suelto, hasta mitad de espalda._

_-Por el momento, ir a ver a tus hermanos- Susan sonrió. Lo sabía, lo sabía, sus hermanos estaban en Narnia, ellos estaban bien. La alegría que sintió subió hasta sus ojos azules, que tomaron su hermoso color, además de un brillo de alegría. –Pero antes debes tener el porte de una reina- la chica se miro la ropa, parecía más bien un esclava a una reina. Sonrió avergonzada, mientras unas dríades soplaban a su alrededor, formando un hermoso vestido verde, digno de una reina. Ya no era Susan Pevensie, la chica londinense, no, ella era la Reina Susan, la Benévola._

-Querida, debes saber que tus hermanos y el resto de los miembros de la realeza, no conocen sobre el escape de la Bruja Blanca, piensan que todo en Narnia está en paz y alegría. –Susan aun no entendía por qué Aslan le decía eso. ¿Acaso ella debía decírselo?

-¿Y yo tendré que decírselo? ¿Y si no me creen?- su temor a simple vista parecía ser algo ilógico, pero no lo era, si se ponía a pensar, ¿Cómo sus hermanos le creerían? Ellos pensaban que ella era una traidora, por haber tratado de olvidar a Narnia, y eso le costaría que ellos le creyeran esta vez.

-Sera una de tus pruebas y deberes, Susan.- eso le contestaba todo. Ella tenía que ganarse la confianza de sus hermanos, fuera como fuera debía ganársela, aunque eso le costara muchísimas lagrimas. No importaría, ya los había llorado mucho cuando los pensó muertos. –Pero la bruja no es el único enemigo de Narnia, pero eso lo descubrías luego.- repuso.

-Entiendo- dijo lentamente. Un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas de porcelana. Sentía una gran presión en su corazón, lo que hacía que el flujo de sangre llegara a su cabeza, que a su vez presentaba el rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía por dónde empezar para ganarse a sus hermanos y para detener a la Bruja.

-Debes también conocer, que tu imagen en la mente de tus hermanos no es la más apropiada, por lo que tu tarea será un poco más difícil- la chica se limito a asentir, eso ya lo sabía, desde antes de que ellos murieran y de que ella regresara a Narnia. En ese instante una duda llego a su cabeza. ¿Ella había muerto?

-Aslan, yo… yo ¿estoy muerta?- esas palabras salieron con algo de brusquedad, y no es que Susan quisiera ese efecto, es que sencillamente su presión en el pecho ayudo a que tuvieran esa forma.

-No, no lo estas.- repuso el león. Susan se quedo algo dudosa, ¿Por qué no había muerto? Sus hermanos lo habían hecho, y por eso se encontraban eternamente en Narnia, a menos que…

-Eso significa que en cualquier momento podría regresar a mi mundo- balbuceo Susan. El león se quedo en silencio, pero algo en su mirada, tan llena de amor, pero con algo de tristeza, lo que hizo que la Reina Benévola entendiera que si, si podía regresar a su mundo. –Pero yo no quiero, Aslan por favor, yo no quiero…- las lagrimas comenzaban a mostrarse en su rostro color porcelana, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas. En ese momento se hallaba en el suelo, con su mirada puesta en una pequeña roca, llorando. No quería volver, no deseaba sentirse nuevamente en soledad, anhelaba quedarse por siempre y para siempre en Narnia.

-Mi querida reina, debes volver a ganarte la confianza en este pueblo. Tus hermanos la ganaron al creer fielmente en esta tierra, en anhelar su regreso, y ahora tú, tienes la oportunidad de poder redimirte y si en tu destino esta así escrito, vivirás por siempre en esta tierra, como la Reina Susan. Pero si tu destino muestra que tu verdadero hogar es el mundo en que naciste… no hay forma de romper ese mandato.- Aslan se coloco en sus cuatro patas, dando dos pasos hacia la joven, mirándola fijamente. En ese instante se veía mucho más grande y su rostro se veía mucho más radiante, lo que tranquilizo a la joven, que rezo por que su destino fuera Narnia.

-Y si la gano… ¿si gano la confianza de nuevo? ¿Podre quedarme?- pregunto algo nerviosa. El león sonrió.

-Solo el destino lo sabe, solo el- la chica se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, pero logro encontrar el equilibrio. –Ahora nuestro destino es Cair Paravel, el hogar de los Reyes de Antaño.- el escuchar el nombre Cair Paravel la hacía recordar sus amados años de reina. Cair Paravel, ¡Que nombre tan hermoso! Una sonrisa destello en el rostro de la joven, logrando el efecto de que Susan volviera a obtener la belleza que tenía cuando era reina, logrando ser una vez más, la más hermosa de las reinas narnianas. –Sube, Reina Susan- la joven le hizo caso al león, montando su lomo. La grandeza de Aslan lo hacían ver como la más noble y hermosa criatura jamás vista sobre la tierra narnia, y mucho menos en la tierra humana. Ninguna criatura podría parecer más hermoso, majestuoso y grandioso como Aslan, pero su belleza no solo se concentraba en El, sino que es contagiosa, logrando que la joven Pevensie se contagie de ella, luciendo mucho más hermosa que antes. ¡Incluso el claro podía contagiarse de la belleza que producía Aslan!

El león se dispuso a correr, pero a pesar de su velocidad, sus pisadas no eran fuertes y mucho menos bruscas, sino elegantes y delicadas, el podía balancear su rapidez con la delicadeza, manteniendo un equilibrio. Jamás la joven había montado sobre alguna criatura que tuviera la gracia del león al moverse, no lo olvidaría, porque aunque ya había subido sobre él en otras ocasiones, nunca le había mostrado mucho interés, quizás porque su mente pensaba en guerra, en sus hermanos, o en un joven castaño coronado rey. La suave brisa de Narnia le daba pequeños golpecillos en su rostro, nada incómodos, todo lo contrario. Hacían que se elevara en uno de los sueños más hermosos y gloriosos. No se había dado cuenta de que Narnia estaba más hermosa que antes, incluso las rocas eran hermosas. No había nada que no mostrara belleza en esa tierra, quizás por el gran cambio que había tenido. El suave y delicioso aroma a playa, despertaron a Susan de su trance, a lo lejos visualizo Cair Paravel, y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Un miedo le recorrió su cuerpo, y unas terribles ganas de desmayarse invadieron su cabeza. ¿Cómo entraría a Cair Paravel?

Unas risas lograron que sus pensamientos y su miedo quedaran en segundo plano. Aslan se detuvo, sus pisadas suaves lograban que nadie lo escuchara. La joven se bajo de su lomo, pero se mantuvo al lado del león. Tenía miedo, miedo de su familia, miedo de sus reacciones.

Busco con su mirada de donde provenían las risas, y se escondió tras un árbol. Aslan la observaba, con el semblante relajado. Las risas provenían del jardín frontal del castillo, donde 4 jóvenes jugaban alegremente con una pelota de oro puro. La pateaban, corriendo de un lado a otro, como si fuera futbol. Bajo la sombra de lo que parecía ser una enorme tela blanca, sostenida por cuatro troncos de madera, dos en el lado izquierdo y los otros dos en el derecho, se encontraba una enorme mesa de madera, donde unas seis personas mantenían fija su mirada y atención en los cuatro jóvenes, que continuaban con su juego, aun en rizas. La chica se volteo hacia Aslan, pero el ya estaba en el jardín del castillo, provocando que los cuatro jóvenes se detuvieran y que los otros ocho se colocaran de pie inmediatamente. Uno de los cuatro miembros del juego, salió corriendo hacia Aslan, dándole un abrazo. Por el estilo en como abrazaba al león, Susan dedujo que era Lucy, su pequeña hermana. Una alegría invadió el gran vacío que tenía en su corazón, haciendo que una pequeña lagrima de felicidad bajara por su rostro.

Dos jóvenes masculinos, por lo que podía distinguir Susan, se encaminaron hasta Aslan, arrodillándose frente a él, por los rayos de sol, se podía distinguir que uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, sin duda era Peter, mientras que el segundo era castaño, Edmund. En algún momento que Susan se distrajo observando a sus hermanos, el león se había volteado hacia ella, mientras que el resto de los jóvenes buscaban con la mirada hacia las afueras del jardín. No la podían ver, porque ella estaba escondida tras los arbustos. Trago seco, antes de dar el primer paso adelante. Los jóvenes volvieron a mostrarle atención al león, mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo. Sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus manos.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Lucy, que quedo en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Susan, Susan! Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Su hermana había creído, lo había logrado, estaba en Narnia, nuevamente. Sus hermanos probablemente estaban molestos, porque nunca hablaban de ella, pero Susan siempre estuvo en la mente de Lucy, que rogaba porque ella recapacitara, y por lo visto, sus suplicas se habían hecho realidad.

-Susan, Susan, has regresado- estallo Lucy, mientras dos grandes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La chica casi empuja a Peter para salir corriendo hacia su hermana. Ni Peter ni Edmund se había fijado en que Susan estaba a par de pies de distancia de ellos. Lucy corrió hasta Susan, hasta alcanzarla y darle un abrazo que le robo el aliento a la chica, que empezó a llorar en el hombro de su hermana. –Lo lograste, lo lograste- comenzó Lucy, siendo callada por Susan, que volvió a abrazarla. Infundidas en un abrazo, el más grande, cálido y lleno de amor que habían visto los demás jóvenes, las dos chicas se separaron. Ambas tenían los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas de felicidad.

Edmund tardo un poco en reacionar, pero en par de segundos, estaba abrazando a Susan, levantándola levemente del suelo. La chica se rio por el acto de su hermano, mientras Lucy volvia a abrazarlos. La felicidad podía hasta respirarse en el ambiente. Jamás volvería a dejarlo, jamás. Haría todo lo necesario para quedarse en Narnia, costara lo que costara.

Peter observaba la escena, sin podre moverse. Paseaba su mirada de sus hermanos a Aslan, de Aslan a sus hermanos, antes de que con una extraña calma (algo raro en el) caminara hasta la joven, deteniéndose frente a ella. Susan ahogo su sonrisa ante la extraña reacción de Peter, esperado lo peor.

-Eres una tonta, Susan.- dijo lentamente, aun observándola. Edmund y Lucy se quedaron sin habla, mientras Susan mordía lentamente su labio inferior. –Pero eres mi tonta hermana- Peter abrazo a Susan, dejándola sin aire, mientras Lucy y Edmund lo imitaban.

-Me dejan sin aire- rio la chica, aun abrazada a sus tres hermanos. Por un momento los veía como los tres hermanitos de Londres que habían entrado a Narnia, muy jóvenes, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya no eran niños, sino jóvenes adultos. Peter lucia el cabello un poco más largo, igual que Ed, mientras que el cabello de Lucy estaba mucho más largo. Lucían mayores, al menos más que ella. –Oigan, ustedes se ven mayores, y yo…- Peter frunció el ceño, mientras Ed y Lucy se volteaban a ver.

-¿Desde hace cuanto no te ves en un espejo, Su?- pregunto extrañado Edmund.

-Desde que deje Londres, quizás- la última vez que lo había hecho había sido cuando estaba en su cuarto de baño, y se veía igual que cuando había dejado Narnia, la ultima vez, aunque el maquillaje la hacía lucir mayor. Pero ella estaba al natural, así que lo más probable es que luciera más joven.

-Pues luces igual a cuando dejamos Narnia la primera vez, cuando cazábamos al ciervo- dijo Lucy. Susan se quedo algo pensativa, quizás por eso se sentía algo distinta.

-¿Cómo has logrado entrar?- la voz algo ronca de Edmund rompió el silencio. Susan abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue la suave voz de Aslan la que respondió.

-El destino de Susan es este.- nadie le llevaría la contraria a Aslan, por lo que nadie pregunto nada en respecto al tema de la llegada de Susan, eso sería un secreto entre ella y él.

A corta distancia, se encontraba un perplejo chico de cabello castaño, y ojos del mismo tono. Observaba a Susan como si fuera una ilusión óptica. Caspian, sin duda era Caspian. Susan bajo la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_-¡Fuimos a Narnia!- celebraba una feliz Lucy, mientras brincaba de alegría en el salón principal de la casa Pevensie. Peter observaba con una expresión de tristeza y algo de celos a su hermana. Ella había regresado junto a Edmund, y también junto a su odioso primo Eustace. El no era el único que observaba con atención a Lucy, Susan, desde el mueblo junto a la chimenea, también la observaba._

_-Y no saben todo lo que ocurrió- Edmund se unía a la centellante alegría de Lucy, pero claro está, Edmund no daba los brincos de Lucy, pero su alegría salía incluso por sus poros._

_-¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué Eustace? Nosotros fuimos los…- comenzaba un resentido Peter, para ser interrumpido por la mirada severa de Susan. –Bien, bien, ya se, él lo dijo- con el "él" se refería a Aslan. _

_-No te sientas mal, Pet, quizás algún día regresemos, y sea para siempre.- le dijo una esperanzada Lucy. Peter sonrió de lado, tratando de no parecer tan severo._

_Susan observaba las llamas de la chimenea, deseaba preguntar por él, lo ahnelaba. Pero sentía cierta vergüenza por preguntarlo ante sus hermanos, eso era algo vergonzoso, pero al final, logro preguntarlo._

_-¿Y el?- su voz mostraba algo de timidez, pero también esperanza. Deseaba regresar, estar a su lado…_

_-¿Te refieres a… Caspian?- la chica asintió a la pregunta de Peter. Edmund y Lucy se miraron, la segunda parecía nerviosa, mientras que Edmund trago seco. -¿Le ocurrió algo?- pregunto nerviosa. Ambos negaron la cabeza._

_-Caspian… Caspian se... se…- Lucy no sabía como decirlo, sabía que Susan sufriría, pero Edmun conocía a su hermana, y sabia que era mejor decírselo para que no continuara albergando esperanzas, que al final eran solo eso, esperanzas de volver, y que quizás jamás se cumplirían._

_-El se va a casar con la hija de Ramandú- dijo algo brusco Edmund. –Su, lo siento- se rectifico al ver que su noticia había impactado de forma negativa a su hermana. Peter observo a su hermana, su rostro ya no mostraba tristeza, más bien mostraba lastima por su hermana, igual que Lucy, que pisoteo a Edmund por su manera de decirlo._

_Susan mantuvo el control de la situación, sonriendo. Podría ser una gran actriz si se lo proponía. Con una sonrisa que trataba de mostrar que todo estaba "bien", sus hermanos se lo creyeron._

_-Es obvio que debe hacerlo, el es el rey y necesita un heredero- repuso fríamente a la pregunta de Peter sobre que pensaba sobre ello. En el fondo, Peter entendía que su hermana decía eso solo para aparentar, pero lo más que le preocupaba era que el dolor que debía sentir le hiciera daño, y para sorpresa de Peter (que nunca lo supo) estaba en lo cierto. El dolor que sentía Susan no tenía comparación. Quería morir en ese instante. ¡Él iba a ser de otra! Ella no estaría jamás allí para decirle que lo amaba. Pero lo peor era que él le había mentido, él le dijo que la esperaría, aunque eso parecía una locura, ¡él se lo dijo!_

_Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, donde Susan se acostó en su cama, esperando a que Lucy se durmiera. Cuando esta última estuvo dormida, la joven en cuclillas, tratando de no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, sigilosamente. Era una locura salir al jardín trasero a esa hora, y más cuando se estaba en guerra, pero ella necesitaba aire fresco, ella necesitaba sacar lo que tenia adentro, había aguantado demasiado._

_-MENTIROSO, MALDITO MENTIROSO, TE ODIO CASPIAN X- grito a todo pulmón en el jardín trasero, lejos de su casa, para no despertar a nadie. Cayó de rodillas, pegándose en sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sus mejillas se bañaron por sus lágrimas, mientras que su ropa se manchaba por la suciedad del suelo. Era un dolor tan grande, que se sentía morir, no podía ni siquiera respirar. Se llevo su mano derecha a su labio, y lo restregó, como si pudiese borrar aquel beso que habia disfrutado, auqel timido y dulce beso dado al gran amor de su vida… aquel mentiroso. _

_Ella no se habia fijado, quizás por sus lagrimas y su dolor, que sus tres hermanos la observaban por la habitación de Peter y Edmund. Peter mantenía sus puños cerrados, deseaba regresar a Narnia, aunque fuera tan solo por uno minutos, tan solo para romperle la cara a Caspian. El no era el único que deseaba eso, Edmund no solo tenía los puños cerrados como Peter, sino que su rostro estaba rojo por la furia. Lucy, por su parte, aguantaba las lagrimas de ver a su hermana en ese estado, le dolía mucho el haber tenido que decirle eso. La pequeña se giro para ir a buscarla, pero Peter la sujeto._

_-No, deja que libere su dolor- mascullo lentamente. La pequeña Pevensie asintió lentamente, para luego caminar a su habitación. Peter, luego de observar nuevamente a su hermana llorar en el jardín trasero, camino a su cama, igual que Edmund. Ninguno pudo dormir esa noche, el sufrimiento de uno, los afectaba a todos…_

* * *

•••

La joven esposa de Caspian, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, se acerco hasta Susan, y le hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida, Reina Susan- dijo lentamente, con tal gracia, que la tristeza de Susan desapareció, para devolverle la sonrisa. –Es un honor conocerla- dijo.

-Gracias- las miradas entre los tres hermanos Pevensie (Peter, Edmund y Lucy) no tardaron en darse. Peter observo fijamente a Susan, viendo que reacción tomaría, pero al ver el trato amable con la joven reina, se relajo.

-Es muy cierto lo que dicen, es la reina más hermosa de Narnia- las mejillas de Susan se tornaron rosadas por el halago de la hija de Ramandú. Caspian camino hasta ellos. –¿Cierto, Caspian?- la estrella observo a su marido con una mirada llena de amor y admiración, el joven no le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos castaños se encontraban fijos en los azules de Susan.

-Cierto- repuso. La expresión de Edmund se volvió seria e indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía, después de lo que le hizo a Susan? El y Peter lo habían "perdonado" porque su hermana no había regresado, pero ahora las cosas se complicaban. –Bienvenida, Reina Susan- la voz de Caspian estaba algo entrecortada.

-Gracias, Rey Caspian X- dijo fríamente Susan. El rostro de Edmund mostraba un "te lo mereces" que Caspian y Lucy comprendieron al instante. El rey Caspian volteo su mirada, para no encontrarse con la furia e indignación de Susan.

Nadie se había fijado en que Aslan ya no estaba a su lado, así que cuando Lucy dijo "Aslan" y todos se voltearon a ver al Gran León, se llevaron una sorpresa. "Siempre hace lo mismo" refunfuño Lucy, mientras volvía a abrazar a Susan.

Dos jóvenes se acercaron a la pequeña reunión, entre ellos Eustace, que dudo que hacer en ese instante, pero al ver la reacción de sorpresa y alegría de Susan, no dudo en ir a abrazar a su prima.

-¡Susan!-exclamo lleno de alegría, mientras la reina lo abrazaba. De alguna manera u otra, Eustace, en sus tiempos de niño malcriado, prefería a Susan, ella era la más seria y "lógica" parecida a él, además de ser siempre muy guapa.

Detenido junto a su padre, el príncipe Rilian observo fijamente a la recién llegada. Hermosa, alta, cabello negro y ojos azules, quizás de su misma edad, o un año menor, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que jamás había sentido algo como lo que sentía en ese instante. El príncipe Rilian, el hijo de Caspian X, había quedado profunda, y apasionadamente enamorado de Susan, la Benévola.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! *-* Espero que les haya gustado muchisimo, como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

** ¿Que piensan del nuevo enamorado? **

**Quiero sus comentarios! **

**ah que nadie se esperaba eso? xDD**

**¿que ocurrira? Rilian y Susan? o Caspian y Susan?**

** quiero sus comentarios, si estan de acuerdo, si no, si merezco un premio o un tomataso, xD**

**Review please.**

**Saludos a todos y que pasen un buen día / buenas noches**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaas mis amigos narnianos! Felices fiestas y que este nuevo año se les cumplan todos sus deseos!

Lamento la tardanza, es que no me encontraba muy preparada para este capitulo, pero aqui esta, y espero que les guste!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son lo maximo, y espero que este cap les encante!

Antes que nada, quiero advertir que en este cap no habra tanto Suspian, sino mas bien Susan/ Rilian, pero despreocupense, tambien hace acto de presencia Caspian! Para los proximos cap, pues abra mucho mas SUSPIAN, pero tambien SURILIAN (nombre que le eh dado, xDD)

**PD: Los personajes de Narnia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. **

**Cap III And love begins ... As problems**

_Dos jóvenes se acercaron a la pequeña reunión, entre ellos Eustace, que dudo que hacer en ese instante, pero al ver la reacción de sorpresa y alegría de Susan, no dudo en ir a abrazar a su prima._

_-¡Susan!-exclamo lleno de alegría, mientras la reina lo abrazaba. De alguna manera u otra, Eustace, en sus tiempos de niño malcriado, prefería a Susan, ella era la más seria y "lógica" parecida a él, además de ser siempre muy guapa. _

_Detenido junto a su padre, el príncipe Rilian observo fijamente a la recién llegada. Hermosa, alta, cabello negro y ojos azules, quizás de su misma edad, o un año menor, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que jamás había sentido algo como lo que sentía en ese instante. El príncipe Rilian, el hijo de Caspian X, había quedado profunda, y apasionadamente enamorado de Susan, la Benévola._

_

* * *

_

Los cuatro Pevensie, y Eustace, hablaban animadamente, mientras caminaban hacia Cair Paravel. Cuestionaban sobre que había pasado cuando ellos dejaron de existir y que había sucedido para que Susan regresara. Liliandil caminaba a solo pasos del grupo de los cuatro reyes de antaño. No entendía mucho sobre lo que hablaban, ya que Eustace y Edmund preguntaban sobre qué película había salido en su mundo, un término que ella no podía comprender.

Caspian, por su parte, mantenía su vista fija en Susan, que se mostraba un poco confusa en que acción tomar ante la presencia de él. A pocos pasos de su padre, y con un ligero rubor, Rillian mantenía la vista baja, no podía mirarla, pero sus impulsos pudieron más y alzo la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de la reina Susan, que en ese instante se había detenido para observar el paisaje que dejaba atrás.

Azul y verde, los colores de ambos ojos se fundieron en una mirada. Susan le sonrió amablemente al chico, que sencillamente era el mismísimo Caspian, pero con ojos verdes. La reacción de Rillian fue bajar la cabeza de manera automática, dejando que el rubor, y la presión de la sangre subieran a su cabeza.

En algún momento en que el chico no se había percatado, su madre, la reina Liliandil, lo observó preocupada. La joven estrella, dejo a que el grupo se adelantara, para quedar atrás junto a su hijo. Tomándole delicadamente su mano, la hija de Ramandú observo al chico, y con una sonrisa le hizo subir el rostro. Lo más importante en el mundo para Liliandil era su hijo, su eterno niño.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?- dijo con voz grave y sin mostrar interés en la repentina aparición de su madre. Rilian no era el chico más amoroso de Narnia, por el contrario, siempre se mantenía distante, callado… el príncipe reservado, que prefería analizar antes de hablar. Y eso lo sabían perfectamente su madre y su padre, que de alguna manera, comenzaron a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida de su único hijo. Rilian era difícil de entender, porque siendo tan guapo, y parecido a su padre y con una decena de doncellas tras él, él prefería la soledad, y un buen libro, antes de estar en la compañía de una doncella, quizás por su extrema timidez hacia el cortejo.

-Nada, ¿Qué es pecado que una madre se preocupe por su hijo?- pregunto divertida la estrella, aferrada aun al brazo de su hijo, donde apenas le llegaba a comienzos de los hombros del joven moreno. El chico, con su mirada seria, interrogo en silencio a su madre, que parecía no mostrarle atención.

-¿Perdón? Yo no sé de qué está preocupada, madre- mascullo Rilian, con su voz fuerte y grave, sorprendiéndose, que pareciera que en ese instante le estaba diciendo que la luna era de queso, y el océano de chocolate. Si algo el había respetado por siempre era el hecho de que las madres tenían un sexto sentido, y por lo que podía observar, Liliandil no era la excepción.

-No lo sé- Liliandi había logrado acorralar a su hijo. -¿hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme, Rilian?- le pregunto, esta vez observándolo a los ojos. Verde con verde, madre a hijo, una fusión inquietante para alguien que trata de ocultar algo. El joven rompió el contacto visual.

-No lo hay, madre- Rilian se soltó de su madre, y camino rápido hacia el palacio, pasando junto al grupo de alegres reyes. Caspian observo como su hijo cruzo el jardín con brusquedad, y se volvió para mirar a su esposa, que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Es muy parecido a ti- murmuro Susan, que de alguna manera u otra había quedado al lado de Caspian. La suave y melodiosa voz de Susan hizo que el joven rey se diera la vuelta. –Pero no me explico, el parece tener casi tu misma edad…- la duda de Susan fue contestada por la simple respuesta de Lucy, "magia".

-No te creas, es algo diferente- respondió con cierta nostalgia Caspian. Hubiera preferido que su hijo hubiera aparecido como un niño, sería tan fácil. Pero no, el joven príncipe volvió a la vida como un veinteañero, igual a su padre. Y si la vida de Caspian en plena adultez era difícil de por sí sola, lo era más teniendo a un hijo, que solo se diferenciaba de el por 2 años. Pero no era un problema el hecho de que tuvieran una diferencia de dos años, sino la forma de ser de Rilian. Serio, callado, reservado e incluso podría decirse que el príncipe Rilian era un chico rebelde, pero sin causa alguna. Se comportaba de una manera en la que Caspian no podía entender. Caspian, al igual que Peter, eran jóvenes valientes y aventureros, buscando la forma de conquistar tierras lejanas y de llevar la estabilidad y paz en su reino… Rilian estaba muy lejos de eso, y aunque había sido rey en el pasado… ¿Quién recuerda a Rilian como un gran rey? Caspian suspiro lentamente.

-Siempre deben haber diferencias- repuso Susan. Para ella era difícil estar al lado de Caspian, pero Aslan le había dado una oportunidad, y ella no la desaprovecharía. Olvidaría el odio y el rencor de su corazón y volvería a ser la reina benévola que había vivido años antes en Narnia, volvería a ser feliz con las personas que amaba. Solo había un problema, ella amaba a Caspian, pero él estaba casado, con una chica que se veía tan dulce como la miel. La joven sintió una punzada en su corazón, quizás era tiempo de dejarlo ir, de reconocer que había perdido una batalla que ni siquiera había podido luchar. Al menos eso era lo que le aconsejaba su razón y su lógica, pero su corazón decía que no, no podía dejarse ganar. Caspian le dedico una sonrisa, la que no dudo en devolver.

••••

* * *

Luego de despedirse de sus dos hermanos varones y de su primo, además del rey Caspian (su eterno amor) y su esposa (su eterna rival), la joven Susan corrió por los pasillos de Cair Paravel, junto a su hermana. Ambas corrían con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que la joven pelinegra rozaba las paredes del palacio, recordando los años de antaño. Llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de Susan, blancas con bordes de oro, al igual que los cerrojos. Con un suave empujón, Susan abrió la puerta de sus aposentos. El color blanco reinaba en la amplia habitación, que estaba igual al día en que Susan y sus hermanos habían ido a cazar el ciervo. Todo colocado de la misma manera, incluso las mantas de su cómoda cama.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto, observando todos los detalles de su habitación, mientras Lucy se lanzaba a la cama, moviendo esta. –Cair Paravel estaba en ruinas cuando llegamos... y … y todo está igual- balbuceo, haciendo un gesto de manos. Lucy frunció el ceño, para luego estallar en risas. –Tu… ¿fuiste tú?- pregunto dudosa Susan.

-Digamos que tengo una buena memoria- rio esta, aun acostada en la cama. Susan se sentó a su lado, nunca se había fijado en lo brillante e inteligente que era su hermana, y sin duda alguna ella no era la joya de la familia, no, la joya de la familia era Lucy. -¿Y qué te parece? Esta más o menos igual- la pequeña Pevensie se incorporo, quedando frente a Susan.

-Maravilloso, esta igual- respondió una muy emocionada Susan. La chica no podía creer la capacidad de su hermana para recordar incluso los mínimos detalles. De pronto un pensamiento cruzo la mente de la joven, algo que había dejado en el olvido hasta ese momento. La bruja blanca estaba de regreso, y sus hermanos no lo sabían. El rostro de la chica empalideció de momento, haciendo que Lucy se preocupara.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy pálida.- dijo la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, de los Pevensie. Susan bajo su rostro, ella no sabía cómo comenzar, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que Lucy le creyera.

-La bruja blanca- fue apenas un susurro. Lucy frunció el ceño algo confundida.

-Ella esta muerta- dijo, sin muestra de duda en su voz. Susan negó la cabeza.

-No, no lo esta, Aslan me lo dijo ella esta …- Lucy se coloco de pie.

-Claro que no, además ¿Por qué Aslan no me lo habría dicho a mi? ¿o a Peter, Edmund? Incluso a Caspian. Susan, quizás entendiste mal…- comenzó la castaña, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Lucy Pevensie, ¿tu? ¿La mas creyente de todos? Esperaba las dudas de Edmund o de Peter, pero las tuyas… Lucy, no soy yo la que dice que ella regreso, fue Aslan, el me lo dijo, y espero que me creas.- Lucy estaba con la boca abierta, luego de estar asi por lo menos un par de segundos, la chica asintió avergonzada. Era la primera vez que dudaba de Aslan, la primera y la ultima.

-Bien, pero... pero… ¿pero cómo es posible? Su, esta es la nueva Narnia, el mal aquí no existe, todo es paz y tranquilidad, es mejor que la propia Narnia. Nosotros vimos como el mal fue destruido, tú no estabas, pero estábamos todos, y será tan difícil que Peter y Edmund te crean…-

-No sé, Lu, enserio que no se cómo es que ella está por ahí, enserio que no se, eso no me lo dijo Aslan, pero digamos que es nuestro, trabajo, o al menos el mío.- Lucy negó la cabeza.

-Nuestro, yo te ayudare Su, aunque no se cómo surge todo esto, yo te ayudare.- esas fueran las últimas palabras de Lucy, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la habitación.

•••••

* * *

Mientras el resto del palacio estaba en el Gran Salón, Susan decidió ir a la Biblioteca del castillo, construida nuevamente por Caspian. Conocía como la palma de su mano todo el castillo, igual que toda Narnia, pero debía reconocer que tenía ansias de saber lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia en todos esos miles de años. En especial, deseaba conocer la vida de Caspian. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer cuantas batallas había ganado, como era su vida, lo quería conocer todo, y eso podía conocerlo atreves de una buena lectura.

En sigilo, la joven entro a la Biblioteca, que estaba alumbrada gracias a las muchísimas llamas de las antorchas que estaban encendidas. Atreves de los vitrales de la gran ventana al final de la Biblioteca, mostraban la luna en su máximo esplendor. Se detuvo un instante para observar el magnífico espectáculo, la luna estaba rodeada por espesas nubes, mientras que las estrellas brillaban con tal gracia, que hacían que cualquier otra cosa perdiera importancia.

Despertó de su trance, para comenzar su búsqueda. Los libros sobre Narnia estaban en la cima de uno de los estantes. Susan halo una de las escaleras rodantes y subió a ella. Con cuidado fue buscando los títulos de los libros, hasta encontrar uno lo suficientemente interesante. La joven lo halo, pero este estaba colocado con tanta fuerza, que no podía sacarlo. Susan gruño por lo bajo, pero no se iba a rendir, lo halo nuevamente y el libro aun no se movía, parecía ser que estaba sujetado por algo. Comenzaba a enojarse, pero no se iba a rendir, no. Lo halo y el libro salió con tanta fuerza que derrumbo los libros del otro lado, y la chica vacilo un instante antes de casi caer de la escalera, por suerte pudo aguantarse de esta y no caer. El libro yacía en el suelo, lo miro con desdén, mientras bajaba, pero un "Auch" la asusto. Miro a todos lados, y recordó que ella había dejado caer los libros del otro lado. Soltó el libro y corrió hasta el otro lado del estante, para encontrarse una decena de libros en el suelo, y un chico pasando su mano por la cabeza.

-Caspian, ¿estás bien?- dijo Susan, esquivando los libros del suelo, hasta caer de rodillas frente al joven.

-No soy Caspian- dijo Rilian, algo adolorido. Lo menos que se imaginaba era que buscando un libro sobre la antigua Narnia, iba a ser agolpeado por una de las soberanas de la edad de oro.

- lo siento- dijo la Susan avergonzada, y no era para menos. Buscando información sobre Caspian, acaba de agolpear a su hijo, Rilian, y para colmo lo llamaba como su padre. Las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrosadas.

- vale, no es para tanto- dijo Rilian, encogiéndose de brazos. El chico se puso de pie, y tomo el ejemplar que estaba buscando, para separarlo del resto. -¿Y se podría saber por qué usted está a estas horas aquí, mi reina?- pregunto, colocando cierta indiferencia en su voz, aunque desde luego ese no era su objetivo.

-Solo si tú me dices que haces aquí- dijo Susan, sonriente. Se puso de pie, y tomo par de los libros, para comenzar a arreglar el desorden que había cometido. Rilian la imito.

-Siempre vengo a leer algún libro- mintió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿y usted?-

-Primero, no me llames usted, tenemos más o menos la misma edad- Rilian asintió avergonzado. –Pues igual que tú, siempre me gusta leer antes de irme a dormir- mintió Susan.

Ambos mentían. Rilian por que se negaba a decirle a la joven que estaba allí por querer saber más de su vida, por querer conocer la historia de la reina benévola, porque deseaba recorrer, al menos en la historia, su vida, sus batallas. La reina benévola lo había hechizado desde que la había visto por primera vez, y el joven se negaba a admitir que comenzaba a desearla, tenerla como su reina, porque él no era de esa forma. La reina solo llevaba horas en Cair Paravel, y ya su vida le era de suma importancia a Rilian, que desde el momento en que la vio, se preguntaba a que sabrían sus labios, su piel, se preguntaba como seria despertar a diario con su bella figura a su lado. Mientras que ella, la reina, la benévola, se negaba a decirle al chico que buscaba información de su padre, Caspian, su gran amor. Deseaba los besos de Caspian, deseaba decirle te amo frente a todos, vivir con él, sentirse como su reina y el cómo su rey. Pero ella no le podía decir eso a él, al joven Rilian, porque él es su hijo. Sin conocerlo, ambos estaban en un círculo vicioso, él comenzaba a amarla, mientras que ella, amaba a su padre.

-¡Qué gran coincidencia!- exclamo el joven, algo sarcástico. Susan lo observaba curiosa, el es tan parecido a Caspian, pero de su forma de ser era totalmente diferente. El chico tenía ese aire misterioso, sarcástico, no es malo, desde luego que no, pero parecía ser el lado "malo" de Caspian. Caspian, a diferencia de Rilian, es un joven alegre, algo arrogante, pero de muy buenos sentimientos, mientras que Rilian, había heredado la arrogancia de su padre, pero también tenía algo que Susan no comprendía, pero que de igual forma le atraía, como dos polos opuestos se atraen.

Luego de terminar de arreglar los libros, Susan tomo el libro, causante de aquel desastre, mientras que Rilian mantenía el suyo en sus manos.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido- volvió a lamentarse la reina. Rilian se encogió de brazos.

-Los accidentes ocurren- el chico tomo la mano de Susan, en un movimiento que él no había planeado, pero que sucedió. Susan observo lo sucedido, confusa. Rilian se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento, y se dedico a darse la vuelta e irse apenado. Susan no entendía bien lo que habia pasado, pero se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos, cuando tropezó de lleno con un cuerpo fuerte. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos café de Caspian, que la observaba.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Caspian, con sus ojos aun puestos en la joven reina.

* * *

**¿y bien? Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus lecturas y espero sus review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! amigos narnianos! Hace tanto que no me leían, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap! Lo acabo de terminar en la universidad, asi que no sean malos conmigo si tengo errores!, xD

Esta bastante interesante el tema, y ahy algo de Suspian, aunque no se por que, me ha dado la terrible manía de imaginarme un Surilian!asi que para el próximo cap, habrá muchísimo Surialian, a ver como surge.

Feliz Día de los Enamorados, que ya prontito estará por hay!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los PJ blah, blah, blah, de las Crónicas de Narnia, blah, blah, blah, a esta servidora. Blah, blah, blah, a CS Lewis y a la 24 Century Fox, y bla bla bla!**

**pd: Suspian forever **

* * *

**Cap IV: Y comienzan los problemas**

_-Los accidentes ocurren- el chico tomo la mano de Susan, en un movimiento que él no había planeado, pero que sucedió. Susan observo lo sucedido, confusa. Rilian se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento, y se dedico a darse la vuelta e irse apenado. Susan no entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos, cuando tropezó de lleno con un cuerpo fuerte. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos café de Caspian, que la observaba._

_-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Caspian, con sus ojos aun puestos en la joven reina._

_

* * *

_

La mirada inquietante de Caspian puso a la chica a temblar. Susan trago seco. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar en algún momento. ¡Pero no tan pronto! La chica estaba tan nerviosa, que pensaba que iba a caer al suelo en algún momento. Suspiro.

-Claro- dijo finalmente, buscando toda la valentía que Aslan le había otorgado. Caspian asintió, mientras le cedía el paso a Susan. La chica estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero sería una cobardía, y ella no era una cobarde. ¿Por qué le temía tanto a lo que Caspian debía decirle? Negó la cabeza, si era malo o bueno lo que él tenía que decirle, solo lo conocería escuchándolo, no huyendo de él como una cobarde cualquiera.

El lugar que escogió Caspian fue la Biblioteca, donde minutos antes Susan había agolpeado a su hijo. Observó el libro que llevaba en sus manos, y trato de ocultar con sus dedos el título de este, que hacía referencia a los años de los reyes termarinos, en especial del que estaba tras de ella. Tras de ella, Caspian observaba en silencio la forma de caminar de Susan, digna de una reina. No parecía que caminaba, sino que flotaba por el suelo, porque su andar, era tan fino, tan elegante, que ninguna otra reina podría imitarla, ni siquiera por más tiempo que practicara. Jamás nadie podría competir con esa morena.

Algo asustada, Susan colocó al revés (dejando la portada boca abajo) el libro, y se dispuso a voltearse hacia Caspian. Los ojos del rey la miraban fijamente, examinando todos los detalles de su rostro porcelana. Cada detalle, por más pequeño e insignificante que fuera, era algo de suma importancia del joven rey. La benévola bajo el rostro, sonrojada. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Caspian, luego de aquel beso público, su primer beso de amor. Caspian entendió lo incomoda que debía ser su mirada y la retiro casi al instante. Susan volvió a subir la mirada, embozando una tímida sonrisa, tratando de decirle a Caspian que comenzara su conversación. ¿Por qué era tan perfecta? ¿Por qué ni siquiera una estrella podía igualarla? ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? Todas esas preguntas mortificaban a Caspian día a día, y el no podía encontrar respuesta alguno, y todo eso lo desesperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Caspian?- dijo Susan, rompiendo el silencio, algo incomodo para ella, pero tan necesario para él, que envolvía a ambos. Caspian asintió avergonzado. La traía hasta ahí, para luego se quedarse en silencio, observándola, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no tenia forma de evitarlo.

-Susan… debo decir que… yo… yo lo siento mucho- se lamento, bajando su rostro, observando el frío suelo de piedra. Susan comprendía muy bien a qué se refería él, y sintió una leve punzada en su corazón. Él le pedía disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido. Meses antes Susan se negaba a creer que Caspian era inocente, pero luego lo pensó bien. El no tenia realmente la culpa, el debió hacerlo por su pueblo, porque incluso ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo en una ocasión.

La chica cambió su mirada del Caspian, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Repuso una sonrisa, que le costó bastante en conseguir, pero le fue imposible ocultar dos lágrimas que bajaron por su rostro. Negó la cabeza, mientras volvía a mirarlo fijamente.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Caspian.- el chico estaba a pasos de ella, y elevo con cierta torpeza y timidez su mano, para llevar delicadamente su dedo hasta la mejilla izquierda de Susan, deslizándose lentamente por la lagrima que mojaba la mejilla de la chica. El tacto de Caspian en su rostro le dio un escalofrió a la chica, que solo cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura. Caspian se acercó un poco más, quedando a solo pasos del rostro de la chica, cambiando el curso de su dedo, bajándolo hasta la comisura de sus rosados labios. A continuación, el moreno bajo su rostro hasta el de ella, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Acerco sus labios a los de Susan, rozando estos con los suyos. Un beso lento y suave, de igual forma dulce. Un manjar para todo aquel amante del amor. Susan, con sus ojos cerrados, respondió al beso. Caspian mordió suave y delicadamente el labio inferior de la morena, alejándose de sus labios. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil su vida? ¿Por qué debía estar alejado de ella, si ella es su reina, y el su rey? Si, su reina, solo de él, porque no le importaba quien fuera su rival, Susan siempre seria de él, por y para siempre.

Susan abrió los ojos lentamente, para observar el rostro de Caspian a pasos de ella, que la observaba con una sonrisa. Si fueran libres, la chica lo hubiera besado nuevamente, le hubiera dicho cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto deseaba estar a su lado, pero no eran libres. Al menos no él. Caspian le debía su respeto y su amor a su esposa, a Liliandi, aquella estrella tan dulce. El imaginar el sufrimiento que le causaría a esa chica, Susan se sintió como un ser detestable.

-No, esto no debe volver a pasar- dijo con voz determinada. Caspian enarqueo las cejas, para luego negar la cabeza. El la amaba, y jamás volvería a perderla, no importaba cual fueran los motivos, el no volvería a perderla.

-¿Por qué? Nos amamos Susan, ¡nos amamos!- exclamo Caspian, aun sin entender la reacción de la chica. Caspian se llevo los dedos a su cabello, frustrado. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?

-Creo que existen motivos suficientes, Caspian. Ya no somos aquellos adolecentes que se besaron frente a todo un pueblo, ya no somos ellos. Tenemos nuestros compromisos, al menos en tu caso. Le debes tu lealtad, y tu amor, además de tus respetos a tu Reina- le dijo Susan, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella había cambiado demasiado en tan solo un par de horas. La manera de ver la vida antes, era muy materialista, pero ahora, ella le importaban más los bienestares de los que amaba, que los de ella misma. Y aunque ama a Caspian, y aunque desea estar por siempre junto a él, esa decisión cambiaria a todos. Si, por que sus hermanos lo aceptaría, pero habían dos personas más en juego, Liliandil y Rilian. La primera por ser su esposa y amarlo, y haber vivido una vida entera junto a él, y ahora comenzando a vivir lo que sería una "segunda" vida junto a su amado. Por el otro lado, Rilian, ese chico había nacido y vivido durante toda su vida junto a dos padres que se amaban y se respetaban. ¿Qué imagen tendría de Susan si esta se metía con su padre? Desde luego que no una muy favorable.

-Tú eres mi única reina, Susan. – informó Caspian, llevando sus manos a su cabello, revolcando este nuevamente. Estaba desesperado, ¿Por qué ella podía volverlo tan loco? El no tenía ni idea, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que la continuaba amando. Jamás había podido amar a Liliandil, ella era una excelente mujer y reina, desde luego que sí, pero la pasión que Caspian sentía hacia Susan, era mucho más de lo que podía enfrentar, porque ahora los dos no eran jóvenes. Si cuando chica, Susan era hermosa, ahora lo era el triple, porque ella estaba hecha una mujer, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Caspian, detente. Ya te lo eh dicho, no somos jóvenes, nuestras decisiones afectan a otros, y por más que yo…- la chica bajo su mirada, mientras Caspian la seguía con la suya.

-¿Por más que tú qué?- la reto a continuar Caspian, con una pequeña y esperanzadora sonrisa. Susan respiro hondo, para luego continuar.

-Por más que nos queramos, lo nuestro no podrá ser. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo ahora? Años atrás fuimos separados, y podríamos volver a serlo, quizás no estamos hechos el uno por el otro- dijo negativa la benévola, volteándose, dándole la espalda a el joven rey.

-¿No ha dicho el Gran León que las cosas no suceden de la misma manera dos veces?- dijo Caspian, a su espalda. Las manos del chico se posaron con delicadeza sobre la piel porcelana de la joven reina, mientras que sus dedos, recorrían lentamente los mechones de cabello que caían en la espalda de ella. Susan respiro hondo, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Si este era un pecado, era el pecado más delicioso y encantado que existía. Al menos en esos momentos.

-Es cierto, pero no cae en esta situación, en nuestra situación. Caspian, esto no es un juego. Tienes una esposa y un hijo, y ellos deben ser lo más importante para ti en estos momentos- la joven reina se volvió a dar la vueltas, quedando de frente. Ambos se podían examinar desde corta distancia. Caspian podía percibir la respiración entre cortada de la joven, y también el aroma de su piel. Mientras que la morena podía ver todo el rostro del joven rey. Una cicatriz en su rostro le llamo la atención. A penas se podía ver, pero estaba cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Paso lentamente su dedo índice por ella, provocando que Caspian cerrara sus ojos. -¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto lentamente. Ni siquiera su reina le había preguntado ello.

-Una guerra, la vencí en el nombre de todos los reyes de antaño, en especial del tuyo- las mejillas de Susan se tornaron sonrosadas, escuchar que el había batallado y que la guerra la había ganado en nombre de ella, era algo que le despertaba un sentimiento demasiado profundo. ¿Cómo podría dejar de amarlo? Caspian tomo entre sus dedos las manos de la chica, y las llevo hasta sus labios, posándole un beso en ellas. La chica cerró sus ojos, dejando que el joven se acercara a ella, besando sus labios rosados.

Todo era de una manera elegante, fina y delicada, como si se tratara de la escultura más importante del mundo, así era el trato del joven rey, quien besaba con lentitud y dulzura los labios de la joven. Porque negar que ambos morían por la pasión que se sentían por el uno por el otro, pero a pesar de ello, Caspian besaba con lentitud, casi con cuidado de romperla, a la joven. Como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, el chico llevo sus manos con cuidado hasta su espalda, enriendándose en el cabello negro de esta, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el del rey.

Pero el amor que ellos estaban sintiendo, y que aromatizaba el aire de la biblioteca, era también el causante de un gran dolor. Liliandil observaba lo que ocurría, desde la puerta. Sus ojos azules, estaban anegados en lágrimas. ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella lo adoraba! Y aunque bien era sabido de que Caspian amaba a Susan, y que se había casado con ella porque necesitaba un heredero, ella jamás lo creyó. ¿Cómo creer eso, si su rey la trataba con cuidado y delicadeza? Su corazón latía lentamente, mientras que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se llevo las manos a su rostro, tapando su boca, ahogando los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir.

Ella estaba siendo engañada, y lo peor de todo es que ella sabía muy bien que la reina Susan no tenía la culpa. Bajo la cabeza, humillada, jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y trato de mantener la compostura, mientras aquellos dos morenos continuaban con sus besos, que se llenaban de cierta pasión a medida de que transcurría el tiempo. La rubia retrocedió lentamente, dejando que dos lágrimas más cayeran al suelo. Se llevo una de sus manos a su corazón, como si eso fuera a detener el gran dolor que sentía, el dolor de la traición.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, saliendo de la biblioteca sin provocar ruido alguno. Camino en silencio, hasta hallarse lo más lejos posible, y comenzar a correr. Corrió por todo el castillo, rebasando a su hijo Rillian, que caminaba leyendo el libro de la reina Susan. Bajo las escaleras principales, y sin que nadie entendiera que le ocurría, se interno en el bosque.

Susan se alejo de Caspian, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había una mujer que los había observado durante minutos.

-No, esto no es correcto. No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo buscando algo de furia en su interior. Si lo decía suave, el no le haría caso, por eso ella debía ser ruda y decirlo molesta. Caspian bajo su rostro apenado, y se disculpo una y otra vez. –Debo irme- le dijo algo cortante.

-Jamas olvides que te amo- le dijo el chico. La reina salió de la habitación, caminando rápidamente, incorporándose a los pasillos que conducían hacia los aposentos. No había nadie, salvo a uno que otro guardia real que vigilaba las entradas principales. Con esa misma tranquilidad, la chica sonrió. ¡Él le había confesado su amor! Estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo una ola de gran frustración y arrepentimiento llego hasta ella. ¿Y Liliandil? Ella era su esposa, su legítima esposa. Y era una mujer dulce, y ella le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

La morena se detuvo en su habitación, tomando entre sus manos un cepillo de oro. Se detuvo ante el espejo, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Era tan distinta, era la misma chica que había ido de caza por el venado. El verse tan adulta la hacía sentirse extraña, pero aun así, amaba como se veía. Sonrió, aun cepillando su cabello.

-La más hermosa de todas, por siempre- le dijo su reflejo. Susan se quedo petrificada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su reflejo le había hablado.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto dudosa. Debía ser su imaginación, quizás estaba tan aireada con lo de Caspian, que escuchaba los espejos hablar.

-La reina más hermosa ¿No es así como te gustaba que te llamaran? Y ahora la reina destruye familias- se burlo su imagen. Susan dejo caer el cepillo a un lado, colocándose de pie. La imagen comenzó a cambiar, ahora no era Susan, sino otra mujer, vestida de blanco. Su tez blanquecina, y su cabello rubio le daba un aire imponente a esa mujer, que Susan conocía muy bien. La bruja blanca.

-Tu- le dijo, molesta, colocándose de pie. La bruja blanca, imito a la chica, aun en el espejo. Tomo entre sus manos la imagen reflejada del cepillo, y se cepillo su rubio cabello. Susan mantenía su mirada fija en la bruja.

-Sí, yo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo a mi me culpan de ser una destructora, y de ser lo peor de lo peor, cuando tu, mi querida Susan, eres tan parecida a mí. Negaste a Narnia, tu supuesta amada tierra, y luego deseas destruir una familia.- la señalo, dando la vuelta, con un toque juguetón -¿Sabes por qué eh regresado? Pues resulta de que del mismo modo en que ocurrió la primera vez, cuando tu hermano traiciono a Aslan, y este se entrego, ocurrió lo mismo ahora. Cuando se deja entrar a una traidora- sonrió maliciosamente a la morena –se liberan los males, que hayan hecho lo mismo. ¿Y adivina quién es la traidora?- era más que evidente que Jadis trataba de inculparla. Susan respiro calmadamente.

-No dejare que destruyas a Narnia- impuso la joven. La bruja sonrió amargamente.

-Lastima, yo si tengo todas las de ganar, mi querida reina.- dicho esto, la imagen de la bruja desapareció, dejando solamente la imagen de Susan. La chica estaba nerviosa, y al mismo tiempo se sentía la culpable de todo. Ella era el mal, si, lo era. Porque si no hubiera entrado, la bruja no se hubiera escapado. Y tal y como le había dicho Aslan, las cosas no suceden de las mismas manera dos veces.

El haberse encontrado de esa manera, la hizo sentir demasiado culpable, de tal manera que decidió no salir en el resto de la noche de su habitación, disculpándose en la cena. Mientras que ella estaba en sus aposentos, una muy tranquila Liliandil se presentó en la cena, como si jamás hubiera visto lo que había observado en la Biblioteca.

* * *

Las mañanas en Narnia son los espectáculos naturales más hermosos que podrían apreciar los ojos humanos, y eso sin duda lo pensaba Susan, que trataba de adquirir toda la belleza narniana, para una pintura. Lucy era la joven modelo, que vestida de blanco, aparentaba ser una estatua. Susan la pintaba en su lienzo con delicadeza, coloreando cada parte de este, con los colores de la mañana, aunque al ser tan coloridos, era casi imposible. La pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, de los Pevensie, ahogaba las ganas de reírse y de salir a correr con los faunos, mostrándose seria, algo no muy de ella.

-Lucy, por favor- dijo por séptima vez la joven reina, mezclando colores. Lucy rió, para luego volver a su antigua pose.

-¿Y como fue?- pregunto, aun con su pose seria, observando fijamente a su hermana. Susan enarqueo sus cejas, confundida.

-¿Cómo fue que?- le preguntó, mientras le daba las tonalidades a la playa de Cair Paravel. Lucy hizo un gesto de fastidio, para luego cruzarse de brazos. -¡Lucy!- la volvió a regañar. Esta, a regañadientas, volvió a su pose.

-No te hagas, se que estuviste con Caspian.- le dijo la chica, mientras hacia una mueca. Las mejillas de Susan se tornaron rosadas, para luego ahogar la respiración. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabia Lucy?

-¿Cómo…-

-Sencillo, anoche Caspian no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto. Y tú estas muy callada y pensativa. Son bastante obvios los dos.- le dijo sin más. Susan se detuvo, ¿tan obvia era ella?

-Ahh… no se dé que hablas, solo hablamos de cosas del reino- le dijo. Lucy se rió, mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, claro Su, cosas del reino- dijo a sus espaldas Edmund, cruzándose de brazos, dándole una mirada cómplice a Lucy. Susan se volteo y apunto a su hermano con el pincel, causando que una enorme mancha de pintura azul le callera en el rostro a Edmund.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpo esta rápidamente. Edmund se quito la mancha de pintura con fastidio. Lucy no paraba de reír por el incidente. A esto, Edmund tomo un pincel y le chispoteo en el rostro pintura a Susan. Las risas de Lucy incrementaron, pero dejaron de resonar, cuando unos muy molestos Edmund y Susan le lanzaron pintura, manchándole sus ropas. La tranquilidad del balcón desapareció por las risas de los tres reyes, que estaban repletos de pintura. Susan le lanzaba pintura amarrilla a Edmun, quien pintaba a Lucy con la verde. Al final, no había nada en aquel balcón, que no tuviera diversos colores.

Uno de los soldados entró al balcón, con una carta. El soldado, un joven de cabello castaño, y de ojos del mismo tono, le dirigió una mirada a Lucy, que bajo la vista rápidamente. Edmund estaba demasiado ocupado, limpiando sus manos, como para darse cuenta de ello, pero Susan si lo había percibido.

-Buenos Días sus majestades. Hay una carta para usted, Mi Reina- se acerco hasta Susan, y luego de hacer una reverencia, le extendió un sobre, con bordes de oro. Susan examino bien el sobre, le parecía muy conocido, demasiado conocido.

La abrió con cuidado, para dejar salir un papel, majestuosamente decorado con pequeños hilillos de oro.

_Estimada Reina Susan_

"_Por este medio, le exhortamos de manera pacífica, que rectifique su antigua decisión…_

La chica subió su mirada, algo confusa, aun le quedaban bastantes líneas, pero el comienzo, la puso nerviosa.

_Hace varios años atrás, su majestad opto por una manera muy equivocada, la que ofendió a nuestro pueblo. Es por eso que se le exige, de una manera pacifica, que rectifique, y vuelva de nuevo a nuestras tierras, pero esta vez como debería ser, convirtiéndose en la reina Susan de Carlomen. Se le exige su respuesta en cuanto antes. Pero como ha de suponer, sino se ofrece, nuestras tropas procederán a la invasión narniana, exterminado cualquier vida que existe en su bárbara tierra._

_Con los mejores deseos, su futuro esposo y rey._

_Rabadash_

Las manos de Susan temblaban de tal forma, que Edmun camino hasta su lado, tomando el papel de entre sus manos. Lucy observo confundida y asuntada, a su hermana. Edmund doblo molesto el papel, murmurando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Quién demonios se cree ese maldito para amenazarnos?- gritó escandalizado. Lucy aun no entendía lo que ocurría, y buscaba la mirada de una nerviosa Susan. –Xavier, convoca inmediatamente una reunión- le exigió al soldado, que observaba la situación dudoso. El chico asintió, dándose la vuelta y hiendo a hacer lo que se le había ordenado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lucy, aun llena de pintura verde. Edmund estaba demasiado molesto como para responder de forma tranquila, por lo que Susan, una vez más, tuvo que respirar hondo y buscar la valentía que Aslan le había otorgado.

-Es Rabadash. Si no me caso con él, amenaza con irse a la guerra con Narnia- dijo lentamente la chica.

-Si guerra es lo que desea, eso tendrá ese maldito bastardo- dicho esto, Edmund salió a grandes zancadas, dejando atrás a las dos chicas, que se mantenían observando la carta.

* * *

Ahhhhh?/ se lo esperaban?/ Quiero reviews, por favor! seran tomatazos, o aplausos, xD

No dejen de leer este fic, por que les prometo que continuara volviendose explisivo, xD

De paso, a todos los lectores de Harry Potter, lean mi fic, llamado **¿Nuevos Problemas? **estaré actualizándolo pronto.

Próximo cap, sera todo Surilian, y quizás algo de Suspian!

Besos y abrazos, KillerQueen04


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola mis niñas! Gracias a todas por sus review, y saben que? me siento muy mala persona por mantenerlas sin un nuevo cap por todas estas semanas {o fueron meses?} xD

Pero para que vean que no soy mala, aqui esta el cap. Antes que nada, debo decir que este cap, a pesar de que sale como el 5, es el 4.5, debido a que es de mi nueva pareja favorita. *chan chan* ¿quienes seran? u.u Tienen que leer para conocer, buahahahaha

Pero advierto, no hay nada de Susan, Rilian y Caspian O.O' buahahahaha

Pero como iba diciendo, para que vean que no soy malita, hoy es su navidad, si, si, ya tengo el 5 {aqui 6} capitulo wiiiiii

pero ya saben, a leer lo que culmino el nuevo cap buahahahaha

Para todos los que me enviaron reviews por el color de los ojos de Liliandil, sorry, son verdes, xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de esto me pertenece, a excepción del giro que le estoy dando.

**AUTOR**: Oua, osea yop. Killerqueen04

Y ahora si, para todas mis amadas niñas que me envian reviews, el cap 4.5

**CAP 4.5**

Peter no podía entender como su hermana podía amar nuevamente a Caspian. ¿Eras estúpida? El la había olvidado mientras ella no estaba en Narnia. El joven rubio cerró los puños enojado. No podía entenderlo, por más que deseaba, no podía. Entendía que su hermana debía ser feliz, porque había sufrido mucho, ¿pero con él? Caspian jamás había sido santo de su devoción, y si había tenido que "compartir" su reinado con él había sido por que Aslan así lo había pedido.

Peter caminaba por el bosque, sujetando las cuerdas de su corcel, con tanta fuerza, que el animal, no parlante, casi habla para pedirle que no lo sujetara de esa forma.

-Vale, vale, lo siento- se quejo el joven, dejando de sujetar las cuerdas con tanta brusquedad. El caballo negó la cabeza, dejando caer sus crines en cada lado. A pesar de la penumbra, la vista de Narnia era una excelente, hermosa, y eso lo conocía muy bien Peter.

El muchacho sujeto el caballo a un árbol, para el poder acercarse hasta la colina, y así tener una mejor vista de la playa de Cair Paravel. Las olas eran embestidas contra los corales, y las rocas, haciendo que una leve corriente llegara a la arena.

Peter suspiro aliviado. Debía reconocer que su enojo hacia Susan y Caspian, no era tanto por que Caspian la había engañado {bueno, eso influía mucho, pero el joven lo hubiera perdonado}, lo era porque Susan era su hermanita, y ningún idiota iba a hacerle daño. Aparte de esto, Peter sentía celos, de que Susan, a pesar de haber entrado con bastante diferencia de meses-años, la chica mantenía su amor aquí, y él {Peter}, al igual que sus hermanos, no tenían nada, aparte de ellos mismos en Narnia.

Suspiro con frustración, no es que deseaba casarse y tener hijos, pero el joven rey, a sus 24 años *** se sentía solo, muy solo. Y aunque estaba siempre acompañado por sus hermanos, sirvientes y guerreros, además de sus amigos, no era lo mismo.

Los gemidos y sollozos de una mujer lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, para buscar con su mirada la causante de ello. El joven rey se puso de pie, observando lentamente la colina, pero allí no había nada. Busco nuevamente, pero esta vez a la playa, hasta dar con un objeto que se movía escandalosamente. No era un objeto, era una mujer.

Peter comenzó a bajar rápidamente la colina, pensando que la mujer estaba herida. Casi cae al bajarla tan rápido, pero con una gran agilidad, desvió las rocas, y las bajo, dando un leve brinco. La joven estaba en el suelo, aun llorando, cuando una fuerte ola, la mojo, y casi la arrastro al océano. Peter al ver semejante imagen, pensó en reir, pero al ver que la chica no salió del agua, su rostro dejo de expresar una sonrisa, para expresar miedo.

Como todo un héroe, el joven rey se avalanzo hasta el agua, arrojándose a esta. Gracias a la luna pudo encontrar la joven, que habia caído hasta el suelo marino, con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello sobre su rostro. Peter comenzó a nadar a más velocidad, hasta poder tomar, con delicadeza, el brazo de la joven, y atraerlo hasta él.

Lo sujeto con firmeza, saliendo del agua con esta a cuestas. La tomo con estilo nupcial, hasta sacarla del agua, y caer con ella en la arena, bastante alejado del agua. La joven tenía el cabello sobre su rostro, pegado, de igual manera, sus ropas finas, y blancas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, dejando ver su escultural y delicada figura. Peter se sonrojo un poco, al ver lo hermosa que era la mujer, y aparto la mirada del cuerpo de esta, para colocarla sobre el rostro, mientras apartaba el cabello para dejar a conocer a la hermosa y deseable mujer que estaba aun en sus brazos. El chico se quedo con la boca abierta.

¡Había deseado y rescatado a la mujer de Caspian¡ ¡Liliandil! El chico al verla aun desmallada, Peter comenzó a moverla suavemente, mirando solo al rostro de esta. Los ojos verdes de Liliandil comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, mientras la chica comenzaba a moverse, aun en los brazos de Peter. Ellos jamás habían cruzado palabra, quizás porque Peter siempre estaba pendiente a la seguridad del reino y eso solo tenía que ver con Caspian. La había visto, por supuesto que sí, pero jamás había observado lo hermosa que era esta.

-¿Está bien, My lady?- pregunto tartamudeando Peter, Liliandil lo observo a los ojos, y el chico se sintió perdido. Dios, _"¿Cómo Caspian puede engañar a esta mujer, si es un ángel?"_ se dijo a si mismo Peter. Liliandil comenzó a incorporarse, algo asustada, pero se cayó nuevamente al lado de Peter.

-Su alteza, lo siento, que tonta. Usted preocupándose por mi estupidez- dijo la chica, tratando de colocar una sonrisa forzada. Observo su figura, observando sus ropas pegadas a su figura, y su rostro blanquecino se sonrojo de tal manera, que Peter pensó que la chica moriría de un ataque cardiaco. Rápidamente, Peter se quito su chaqueta, para dársela a la joven, para cubrirse. –Gracias- dijo la joven, tímidamente.

-Puedes llamarme Peter, my lady- le pidió el rubio. La joven mordió sus labios, viéndose tan angelical, que Peter comenzaba a creer que la joven no era una estrella, sino un ángel.

-De igual manera puedes llamarme Liliandil, Peter- dijo la mujer, algo más confiada. Peter asintió, pero no podía negar que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

-No quiero sonar entrometido, pero ¿Qué hacías a esta hora por aquí?- dijo Peter para romper el silencio que se había extendido. Liliandil suspiro, observando las olas romper en las rocas, Peter la imito.

-Es una larga y triste historia- respondió finalmente la chica. Peter rasco su cabeza, para luego mirar el perfil de la joven.

-Yo tengo mucho tiempo- Liliandil se rió, y Peter añadió avergonzado –Solo si deseas, claro-

-Es mejor que comience, al final todos lo conocerán- la chica reprimió las ganas de llorar que tenia, y Peter la miró consternado. –Creo que tú debes saber de qué se trata- la chica observo a Peter, y este lo comprendió. Se trataba de Susan y Caspian.

-Yo…yo- la primera vez que el Sumo Monarca no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. –Yo, lo siento mucho, Liliandil. Hablare con Susan y…-

-No, no, por favor. Ella no tiene la culpa. La culpa la tengo yo, porque aun sabiendo que él amaba a otra, me case con él.- las lagrimas de la estrella comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. A Peter le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no sabía como ella lo tomaría.

-No creo que tu tengas la culpa, es solo el idiota de Cas, pero creo que el… -¿en serio pensaba decirle que Susan era un error? Eso era mentirle a la pobre chica, porque aunque Susan viviera en la luna y Caspian en el sol, ellos se amaban, no importaba quien se metiera entre ellos. Peter suspiro, y coloco su mano en la espalda de Liliandil. Esta comenzó a sollozar, dolida, y sin que este se lo esperara, Liliandil lo abrazo, sollozando en el pecho de este. Peter le devolvió el abrazo, colocando sus manos tras el cabello de esta. Trato de consolarla, diciendo cosas que jamás había dicho, cosas demasiado dulces, pero la joven estaba sumergida en su dolor.

Peter deseaba darle una buena paliza a Caspian, por hacer sufrir a dos mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una gran envidia hacia él. El tenía dos mujeres hermosas enamoradas como bobas de este, y las utilizaba a su manera. Peter lo maldijo una y otra vez, mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-Yo lo siento- Liliandil subió su rostro, hasta quedar frente al de Peter, a escasos centímetros. –Te eh involucrado en esto- dijo la chica, mientras varias lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas. Peter, sin proponérselo, deslizo su dedo por la mejilla de esta, limpiando las lágrimas de la chica. Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente, hasta que sus labios se unieron. Todo era suave, y delicado, hasta que Peter, coloco sus manos tras el cabello de Liliandil, atrayéndola a él, y besándola con más pasión.

Las rubia se sentía culpable, porque estaba engañando a Caspian, pero el también lo había hecho ¿no? En su mente pensaba que los besos de Peter eran mucho más pasionales que los de Caspian, y a pesar de también ser delicado, Peter era todo un guerrero, en todos los sentidos.

Ambos se alejaron, para buscar aliento. Liliandil estaba sonrojada, mientras que Peter respiraba observando a la rubia. Esta se mordió los labios, y Peter volvió a acercarse. Pensaba que la rubia lo rechazaría, pero nada de esto paso. El joven cayó sobre ella, besándola nuevamente, con mucha más pasión de la que había pensado que podía mantener.

-Peter- llamó Lucy desde los jardines, aun bastante alejada. Liliandil y Peter se separaron enseguida. Antes de que Peter reaccionara, Liliandil corría hacia el castillo. Peter golpeo la arena enojado por la interrupción de Lucy, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció a Dios por qué Lucy interrumpiera, sino, no sabría qué hubiera ocurrido. –Peter, ¿Qué haces mojado?- Lucy se detuvo ante su hermano, que estaba bastante sonriente.

-Tenia calor, y decidí arrojarme al agua- mintió este, colocándose de pie. Lucy lo miró extrañada, pero encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a caminar al Castillo.

-La cena está servida- le dijo, mientras se desvanecía entre los arbustos. Busco su caballo, y, luego cambio sus ropas.

En la cena, Caspian sonreía como un idiota, mientras que Liliandil y Peter se observaban una y otra vez. La rubia tenía un gran sonrojado, pero se veía radiante, igual que Peter, que no estaba de mal humor.

Lucy no observaba a nadie, salvo a un chico soldado, que estaba detenido en una de las puertas, y un muy malhumorado Edmund tomaba su comida en silencio.

Las miradas de Peter y Liliandil duraron toda la noche, además de que comenzaron una plática que dejaron a más de uno confuso.

* * *

******Coloque 24, por que recuerden que explique que por la magia, todos han crecido. Susan tiene 22, Edmund 20 y Lucy 19**.

Ya saben reviews, que son los que me animan a escribir!


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaa nuevamente :) Aqui esta lo que prometi, un nuevo cap! *W*

Este cap, es más de Rilian, y Caspian. Fue algo triste el final de este, en verdad a mi me dieron ganas de llorar :( y por eso esta medio corto.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemmon! xDD mi primer lemmon, espero que este bien buahhahaha.

De todas formas, aqui les dejo el cap 5

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama u,u

CAP 5

La benévola llevaba el chocolate a sus labios, viéndose encantadoramente hermosa. Rilian no podía dejar de observarla, mientras esta, nuevamente llevo sus dedos cubiertos de chocolate a sus labios, pasando delicadamente su lengua por sus labios, mordiéndolos. Ante esto, el joven príncipe no pudo resistirse, y tuvo que caminar hasta esta, dejándola muy sorprendida. Le tomo por el cuerpo, y se acerco hasta los labios, besándolos, saboreando el chocolate de estos.

-Rilian- gimió Susan, mientras era besada apasionadamente por el príncipe. Este la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola hasta su habitación, donde al fin conocería como era poseer a la más bella de todas las reinas.

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez, dejándose poseer en una batalla campal por quien mantendría el control. Rilian quería poseerlo, quedando nuevamente sobre su reina, besándola apasionadamente, sin ninguna delicadeza. Y eso le gustaba a su reina, que gemía por todo lo que él le hacía.

-Rilian- volvió a gemir Susan. Ambos se movían en vaivenes, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis de poseerse el uno con el otro. Un grito lleno de placer lo enloqueció, pero otro grito, que no venía de ninguno de los dos, lo sacudió.

Rilian se calló de su cama, sudado y molesto. Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño que jamás había tenido, y algún maldito grito de Edmund lo hizo despertarse. Aun podía recordar el sabor de la piel de la reina, podía recordar lo placentero de verla gemir su nombre. ¡Y por culpa de Edmund todo volvió a la normalidad!

El príncipe, aun malhumorado, se puso de pie, observándose en el espejo. Estaba tan rojo, y tan sudado, que debía ir a tomar un baño. Se había tomado bastante en serio su sueño, eso se veía en sus desorganizadas mantas, que estaban todas arrugadas, varias almohadas en el suelo, al igual que una gruesa manta, tomaba la forma de un humano, mejor dicho, de Susan.

A grandes zancadas, Rilian arreglo un poco la cama, rompiendo la forma humana de la manta gruesa. Después de esto, tomo un baño.

Antes de salir, escucho las fuertes discusiones por el pasillo. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de esto. Abrió su puerta con gran brusquedad, para luego cerrarla de igual forma. Susan caminaba por el pasillo, y se asusto al oír este ruido.

- Rilian, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- pregunto Susan, deteniéndose justo al lado de este. Rilian trago seco. Podía decirle que maravillosamente, porque había soñado con ella, pero decidió comportarse tan frio como siempre.

-Vivo. ¿Y usted, my lady?- Susan sonrió.

-Igual- dijo la chica encogiéndose de brazos. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Le ocurre algo, su majestad?- pregunto Rilian, mostrando gran interés. Susan lo observo y rio.

-Sí, me estas llamando nuevamente con ese tono de usted. Ya me haces sentir vieja.- Rilian se sonrojo y luego volvió a asentir. –Rabadsh ha regresado, y ha enviado una advertencia de guerra. Si no me caso con él, Narnia será destruida- dijo Susan, tan rápido, para luego comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rilian deteniéndose. El chico, aun molesto, no mostro ninguna diferencia en su voz, a pesar de que estaba completamente sorprendido. Susan asintió. La chica lo abrazo, y Rilian se quedo paralizado. Solo pudo darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda de esta. No debió haberlo abrazado, no luego de aquel sueño.

-To…do estará bien, Susan. Nadie te obligara a casarte con ese idiota- le dijo Rilian, sonrojado hasta las orejas. No esperaba que Susan lo abrazara, si lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera preparado mentalmente.

-Gracias, Rilian- Susan volvió a abrazarlo, y este trago seco. Esto debía ser un sueño, Susan lo estaba abrazando y llorando en sus hombros. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se vio opacada con la llegada de Caspian y Lucy. Esta ultima alzo sus cejas, y su padre parecía molesto. –Lu, ¿has hablado con Pet?- Susan se despego de este, y fue hasta Lucy, tratando de ignorar olímpicamente a Caspian.

-No, pero vamos juntas- Lucy halo a Susan, desapareciendo del pasillo. Un silencio incomodo surgió entre padre e hijo.

Rilian no sabía ni podía entender por qué su padre estaba mirándolo de esa forma, tan enojado. ¿No era él el que siempre le pedía que buscara pareja? ¡Pues él estaba haciéndolo! Se había enamorado perdidamente de Susan, y no dejaría que el inmundo Rabadash la tocara, ni siquiera con la mirada.

-Padre…- comenzó pero fui interrumpido por Caspian.

-Aléjate de Susan, Rilian- Caspian arrastro sus palabras enojado. Rilian lo miro sorprendido, para luego negar la cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido. Caspian respiro lentamente controlándose.

-Que te alejes de ella- volvió a decir, esta vez más calmado. Rilian sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Ah sí, ¿Y por qué?- pregunto. Caspian se cruzo de brazos, observando enojado a su retoño, tan parecido a él.

-Porque yo te lo digo- Rilian ahogo una sonrisa, para luego darle la espalda a su padre.

-Cuando tengas una mejor excusa, entonces la tomare en cuenta.- Rilian nunca se dejaba dominar por su padre, jamás le había hecho caso a una advertencia de este. Caspian tenía ganas de atacar a su hijo, pero se detuvo con tiempo, él era su hijo.

Rilian entró al salón donde se planeaban las peleas. Allí, unos molestos Peter y Edmund, pensaban en cómo combatir a Rabadash. Pero por lo visto, Susan había dicho algo que dejo a los hermanos varones Pevensie con la boca abierta.

-Eso es imposible, Su-negó la cabeza Peter. Lucy se puso de pie.

-Peter, estamos en Narnia, no hay imposibles.- dijo la chica molesta de que no le creyeran a Susan.

-Sí, pero es la Bruja Blanca. Demonios Su, ella está muerta- recrimino Peter, cruzándose de brazos, como niño enojado.

-Si, Pet, ¡pero Aslan me lo dijo!- para nada del mundo les diría que la había visto, pensarían que estaba loca.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo a mi?- grito alterado Peter. Caspian entro.

-Peter no tienes por qué gritarle a Susan.- regaño el telmarino. Los dedos de Peter temblaron.

-Caspian, no te metas entre hermanos. Procura arreglar tu vida y no la mía- rugió el rubio molesto. Caspian se altero de igual forma.

-¿Y por qué demonios mencionas mi vida, si tú eres el único alterado?- para este momento, ya Edmund y Rilian se encontraban deteniendo a ambos reyes. Susan y Lucy no podían comprender tanta pelea entre estos.

-Chicos ya basta. ¿No ven que eso es lo que desea Rabadash y La Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Susa, colocándose entre Peter y Caspian, quedando al lado de Rilian. –Ya paren esta pelea tan infantil- los reprendió con dureza. Caspian y Peter se miraron con dureza, antes de caminar cada uno a su distintivo Trono.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?- pregunto nuevamente Peter, mas calmado. Susan suspiro, pero fue Lucy la que respondió.

-Peter, quizás le tocaba a Su decirlo. Ya sabes que las cosas no suceden…-

-…del mismo modo dos veces- respondieron cansadamente Susa, Peter y Edmund.

-Pues eso, si ya lo saben, para que todavía siguen preguntando- Lucy se encogió de hombros y se sentó, un poco molesta.

-Vale, supongamos que la Bruja Blanca anda por ahí. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Rabadash?- pregunto el Sumo Monarca.

-Ehh, Pet, que se sepa no ha habido conjeturas con el.- explico Edmund.

-Pero el tal Rabadash puede estar aliado con la Bruja.- objeto Rilian. Todos lo miraron. –Bueno, si la Bruja Blanca tiene que ser llamada por un humano, ¿a caso alguno de ustedes la llamó? Yo no cuento, porque soy mitad estrella, por lo que no soy del todo humano.- Rilian observo cada una de las caras, todos negaron la cabeza. –Pues entonces, Rabadash es un carlomen, y tenemos sabido que ellos provienen también de humanos, así que cabe la posibilidad de que él la haya llamado. – las palabras de Rilian tardaron unos segundos en ser entendidas.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo Susan. –Rilian tiene la razón- al joven príncipe le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver como la reina le sonreía.

-Pero también pudo ser otro- añadió Caspian. Peter negó la cabeza.

-Mejor pensemos que fue Rabadash, porque dice que nos destruirá, y el poder de la bruja no tiene límites- añadió Edmund. Todos asintieron, incluyendo un muy enojado Caspian.

-Bueno, pues hay que comenzar a planear la batalla.- Peter se coloco de pie, para tomar un mapa.

La reunión duro al menos unas tres horas, debido a que Caspian, Peter y Rilian no coincidían en nada. Edmund, Lucy y Susan ya estaban molestos. Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y se fueron, dejando a estos solos.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- rugió Peter a Caspian. Este se cruzo de brazos molesto,

-Nunca estás de acuerdo con nada de lo que digo, Peter- Caspian miro con recelo a Peter.

-Padre, no creo que esa sea la mejor estrategia.- apoyo Rilian a Peter. Caspian miro a su hijo con gran recelo.

-No has dirigido una batalla en tu vida, Rilian. Ni siquiera eres bueno en la batalla- le grito Caspian a Rilian, dejando a este con la boca abierta.

-Claro, porque pienso con la cabeza y no como tú, que solo piensas con los impulsos.- le espeto Rilian molesto. Peter dejo de hablar para ver como padre e hijo hablaban, o mejor dicho, como ambos se gritaban.

-Sí, debido a mis impulsos cometí el error de casarme con tu madre y que hayas nacido- grito furioso Caspian. Rilian abrió su boca para buscar algún argumento, pero se sintió totalmente dolido y humillado. Los ojos del príncipe se tornaron tristes al momento, tratando de evitar las lágrimas de humillación. Caspian se dio cuenta de su error y trato de arreglarlo. –No es… yo lo sie…-

-No padre, no debe arrepentirse. Recuerde que soy un error, y en los errores no existen las disculpas.- Rilian salió humillado del salón, dejando a Peter y Caspian solos.

-Muy bien, genio. No solo has humillado a tu hijo, sino que acabas de humillarte a ti mismo frente a Susan- Caspian no entendió lo que había dicho Peter hasta que observo en la puerta a Susan, que negó la cabeza para ir tras de Rilian. Peter salió del Salón, dejando en una profunda soledad a Caspian. El joven rey, comenzó a trazar los límites de la batalla en los planos, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a caer en el mapa. Había herido de la peor forma a su hijo. Si su padre, Caspian IX le hubiera dicho eso, el jamás le hubiera perdonado, y estaba seguro, que Rilian no le perdonaría el haberle llamado error. Y no lo había hecho solo porque estaba molesto con lo de la batalla, sino por sus celos de que Rilian era libre y podía conquistar a Susan, y el estaba atado a Liliandil. Sin darse cuenta, había atacado a lo más que amaba, además de Susan, su hijo Rilian.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
